Thirteen
by Crimson Siyrean
Summary: After using the Kira murders as a means to escape from prison, Beyond decides to interrupt the investigation and challenge L once more. This time it's Light who becomes the main chess piece being moved between them as the two try to defeat one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Thirteen**

** Disclaimer: **obviously this is fanfiction

**A/N: **I haven't written fic in over a year but I recently got into this series and found I just couldn't help my self. I'm just starting two DN fic, this one, and a lighter shipping fic so that hopefully I don't get burned out on one. the rating may change for violence. This is a BB fic taking place in the middle of the Kira investigation asking that question that gets asked whenever the pair come together, is the enemy of my enemy truly my friend?

* * *

Ryuzaki was more distracted than usual, noticed Light. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. In just a few days, Higuchi would be exposed as Kira and the investigation all but solved. So then why was L so preoccupied with this '_other matter,'_ as he had decided to call it, when Light had asked why he seemed so distracted?

"I don't understand why you're so quick to jump to a new case right away. Are you so confidant that we'll be moving on in a few days?" Light asked casually, turning slightly to the man with an ever increasing frown.

"This isn't unrelated… in fact it could detrimental to everything we've accomplished," he muttered lowly, never raising his eyes.

"Huhh?" Light asked, sitting up in interest.

L continued ignoring, concentrating solely on the article in front of his screen. A slow hand dipped its spoon to the ice cream in front of him.

"What do you mean, detrimental?"

L sucked on his spoon, giving Light the slightest of glances. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, not at all sounding as if he cared. "Though this is related to the investigation, for once it may actually have nothing to do with you."

There was silence again and Light knew he was not getting anymore information for nothing.

"So you're just not going to tell me anything, is that it? Something that may or may not be important? Shouldn't I have a chance to gauge that being, you know," Light lifted his arm to emphasis the chain attached to his wrist. "And all?"

Another spoonful made its way to Ryuzaki's mouth. "Perhaps…" and down again. "I haven't quite decided yet. I'm not sure what to make of it at this point, to be honest. But it'll grow," he said with a low undertone. "No doubt about that. This is just the beginning."

"What are you going on about? Ryuzaki, this isn't like you. What are you on about?"

L turned to face the young man, looking him over carefully. "I suppose you'll be involved at one stage or another. In any case, I should get your opinion now before it changes."

"You're not making sense."

"Come look at this Light. Tell me, what do you make of these?"

L shifted in his seat, sliding over his laptop. It was a murder investigation report from the Japanese police. Two murder scenes, three victims in the first house, four in the second, and both were the homes of prominent and outspoken Kira supporters. In the first home, the supporters wife and daughter were overdosed by drugs and presumably died peacefully asleep in there beds. The supporter however, a well known TV personality, was not so lucky. Light visibly flinched when he opened that picture.

The man had been laid out in the center of the living room floor. His shirt ripped open with a look of complete horror etched upon his face. His chest had been carefully worked on. Skin and bone cut through with medical precision, leaving a gaping hole to where his heart should lie.

_Should lie._

Where the heart should lie. Light repeated the thought a few times because when one is faced with the open cavity of the chest, one doesn't automatically compute what should and shouldn't be there. But after closing his eyes and taking a calming breath, he continued his observations.

There was no heart. Instead he saw what looked like ash. Black flakes seemed to coat much of the surrounding tissue, nesting in the pit of his wound. The heart was burned, though done so within the chest seemed unlikely. There was a definite lack of surrounding damage. But placed back in the hole was the ash sprinkled lightly within and across the victims' breast.

His heart burned… Kira's supporters' heart. Kira, who kills by heart attack.

The next home was much the same. The family drugged and died in there sleep without struggle. The patriarch's heart removed and burned with precision. But this time not only the heart was missing. A single eye had also been removed. The left eye had been cut out, thankfully after death it would seem, but it was missing with no trace. Not burned, just gone.

Perhaps a trophy? Light couldn't be sure, as nothing was missing from the first aside for the burning which was repeated here. Perhaps he's still developing his technique?

Both scenes had produced nothing in terms of forensic material. Only that the cuts were made by medical instruments and done by someone who knew what he was doing. No fiber, no fingerprints, no breaking and entering point, nothing.

"These murders," Light began slowly. "They're anti Kira, obviously, but even so…" he shook his head as if to clear away a mental image. "No, it's definitely more than an anti Kira statement."

"I agree," L replied, placing a thumb to his lip. "What else do you see?"

Light swallowed before turning to reply in more confidence. "This guy knows what he's doing, and is clearly trying to say something, something more than just being against Kira's justice."

"Kira's justice?"

"His killings," Light corrected in annoyance. "You're right, this _is_ just the beginning." He flipped to the next photo, twitching at the image. "Despicable. He can't seriously think he could garner support through this."

"No. I don't think he does." L toyed with the spoon in his hands, looking down at his sundae. "These killings are only the front. The true message has yet to be deciphered."

"As horrible as it sounds, I'm not sure we'll be able to know it till more victims are found."

"Hmm." He seemed deep in though, not paying attention to the others words.

"I supposed we shouldn't be surprised that the criminals would retaliate," Light said with some reserve.

"You don't honestly think this is anything of the sort, do you?" L actually looked sickened by the suggestion, turning his head to show his full attention.

"Not the whole, no. But…"

"No. No buts," he corrected with force. "That's why I'm not sure if this concerns us or not. On the surface, it's a direct challenge to Kira. _Come and catch me if you can. What is justice if you can only punish but not protect your people_, which would interest us of course, if it actually worked to bring Kira out of hiding and exposed himself. But then again, to anyone who cares to look, there's something subtler going on here. He's trying to tell us something. Tell us what and to whom, is the question. Or he could just be some psychopath, with no direct goal but to challenge Kira… No, I don't think so… these killings are too carful. There's an art to them. He could prove to be dangerous."

Light gave some thought to these words. _Could be?_ As if he wasn't already. But still, it also could end with the Kira case in just a few days. "As troubling as these murders are. Don't you think we should be focusing on Higuchi? Once we've arrested him, this killer's main cover will be gone."

"Yes, I suppose your right," he said, not at all sounding convinced. "Though not on the cover point. Nor do I think Higuchi has been the Kira we've been facing all a long."

"Humph"

"We shall see in any case. For now all we can do is wait for his next move." The man looked down to his half melted sundae, as though lamenting the loss. "I don't like this at all."

* * *

A/N: I always feel so nervous when entering a new fandom. Hopfully I did ok on my first go. Normally my chapters are longer but this just felt like the proper introduction to have.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, this chapter went out of control in length, taking me a bit longer to get it done than I'd hoped. Hopefully now the story will be moving along at a decent pace. I hate getting bogged down with exposition and what not, so this is hopefully the last info dump chapter. Please let me know what you think

* * *

_Just over a week later._

"Say Light, you're finally free to leave headquarters on your own but it seems like you never go out. Even when Misa comes to visit, you only chat for a few minutes outside. You do realize you're free to have a relationship with her now," L said with barely a glace.

"That can wait till we've managed to solve this case. I'm not in the mood for love or anything else right now. Anyway, are you suggesting that I'll be a nuisance for staying here?" Light replied from just beyond the stairs. _No L, you won't get rid of me that easily._

"No, I was actually wondering if you'd like to become more involved."

"Huh?" Light perked up. "How? I mean, of course I would but I--"

"Excellent then." L gave one of his brief smiles. "I have a job for you." He pushed himself up from the couch on which he had perched and sauntered over to the main console where his lap top lay open, nodding to Light.

"Sure, I just don't--"

"Do you recall that murder investigation I showed you a while back?" L cut in, bringing up the files.

"Yeah, of course," Light replied, taking his seat next to him. "The anti Kira ones, right? Has there been some sort of development on them?"

"You could say that. They've gotten worse." L's voice was flat, though that was hardly unusual. "Two more families were killed. The third was particularly brutal but it's the fourth that's has me worried. One of the bodies is _missing_ you see."

L slid the laptop over for Light to take a look at. Mentally bracing himself, Light quickly went through the file and reports. In the third home, a woman responsible for an ever growing popular editorial column, known for its pro Kira bias, had been targeted. Her heart was removed and her husband drugged like the others. What was disturbing in this particular instance was that her body had also been hacked in two.

L watched as the man beside him blanched. The photos, he knew, were particularly disturbing.

Light had never seen anything so graphic in his life, well out side of movies anyways, but then that was fake. This woman was actually in two, split from her skull down. The right side of her body was completely missing, just like the eye had been, leaving the grisly insides for all to see. The room in which she had been found was a mess of red and brown and things he didn't even want to try to put a name to. But even so, the killer had left no trace of evidence for the investigators. Their only hint to anything was that the damaged had been done using a surgical saw. It was strongly suspected the killer had some sort of connection to the medical field. Beyond that, the police had no more leads than they had the last time Light had looked at the file.

The forth home was mercifully less gruesome. Its file was surprisingly small though. All it said was that the main victim's heart had been removed. He lived alone with his teenage daughter who currently could not be found. Given her age, it was suspected that she may simply be away and unaware of the tragedy awaiting her at home, though they are not ruling out kidnapping or that there was some sort of sexual assault, causing the killer to want hide the body.

Light became furious as his eye read and lightning speed, taking in every detail. _Yes_, this was a direct challenge to him, and by god he would make them pay. These were good people. Decent people who had never committed a crime in their lives. Children too. And slaughtered for what? A _game_? Some sort of a grudge? What kind of god was he, Light thought bitterly, if he couldn't actually protect his people? _Yes L_, he said to only himself. _Please, let me help with this case._

But then it hit him. Why was L showing him this when they were still working on the Kira case? _He still believes that I'm Kira. He wants me to be furious and do something foolish. Knowing L, he'd likely let these murders continue if he thought doing so would cause me to expose myself._ Light forced himself to calm down and look at the man who'd been watching him with mild concern.

"These," he began with shuddering breath. "I've never seen anything like this in my life. How can someone do this to another human being?" He shook his head. "But I have to ask, with everything uncovered as it is now, how does this relate to us?"

If L was disappointed in Lights lack of force, it didn't show. "Well Light, it's quite simple. You see," he began, taking a sip of coffee. "I want you to solve this case."

Light gasped. "What?" he yelled, though L remained unperturbed. "But how? Why?"

"Well the police have no leads up to this point." He shrugged. "It's likely they may have missed something designed for only Kira to catch."

Light made to start but L continued on. "Or say someone like us, who have the best understanding of Kira and how he operates. So it only makes sense that we at least take a look around for them, and of course there is the off chance that we'll find something relevant to our own investigation."

He let out a loud sigh. "I'd prefer to go to the scene myself, but with all things considered that would be undeniably foolish of me. You however, would be under significantly less danger, not to mention amongst the task force; I trust your judgment and reasoning to be the most in line to mine own."

"I see," Light replied dryly, not at all liking where this was going. _He's right. He's hoping there will be something for me to find there, something that only Kira could fine. If I solve this case, I may just end up signing my own death warrant._ _I'll have to be careful. Make sure there's evidence to back up my every move. I can do this L, even if you can't._ Light smirked.

"The fourth murder was found only this morning, that's why there isn't a full report yet," L went on, oblivious to Lights thoughts. "I want you to go over to the scene as soon as you can and to take a look around. Also, the killer must have a way to keep tabs on this case's progress; he's sending a message after all. He wants to know if we're reading it, so keep your eyes out for that. This has all the information you'll need," He bent down, grabbing a large folder and handed it over to the boy. "And I've already contacted the investigator in charge. He'll be expecting you."

Light raised an eyebrow. "Glad to see you've already decided that I would accept this."

He smiled. "Oh don't think there was ever any doubt of that. By the way, how's Misa?"

Light frowned. _Where did that come from?_ "She's fine."

"Glad to hear it. You should give her a call while you're out, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you outside of the front lobby that is." Light looked perplexed. "When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Two days ago. Ryuzaki, why are you asking me this?"

"No reason…" He took a deep sip from his coffee. "But you really should call her I think."

Rolling his eyes, Light grabbed his folder and made to stand. "I assume you want me to leave now?"

"If that would be convenient for you."

"What ever you say, Ryuzaki." With a scowl, Light threw on his jacket and headed for the door.

* * *

Light arrived and the fourth families home just after 5 pm. He couldn't believe he'd just let L push him into this. He needed to be back at headquarters keeping an eye on things, not playing along with what ever it was L thought he was up to. Kira pretending not to be Kira but acting like Kira, but only enough to figure things out and not be suspected of actually being Kira… It whole thing made his head hurt. He needed to get rid of L, and soon.

After knocking, it was only a few seconds before he was greeted by a familiar smiling face.

"Light Yagami, it's good to see you again. I'm glad the Kira task force has decided to get involved with this after all." It was officer Okada, Light knew him from one of the cases he had helped his father with a while back. He was a good man, though rather overly friendly.

"Don't get your hopes up yet," Light said, taking a quick survey of the room. "I'm only here to see if there's any relevance to our own case."

It looked as though everyone was packing up to go home. There were only three other people that Light could see, paying little mind to the two by the door.

"And how is that going, anyways? Any chance we'll see that bastards head roll soon?" The slightly shorter man clasped a hand to Lights shoulder, making him cringe inwardly. _L, I'm going to kill you._

"I'm afraid I can't give you that information. You understand, of course."

"Of course, of course," he replied, now gently shoving the boy into the room. "But this whole situation is turning into a nightmare. I mean it's like a bloody civil war out there."

That gave him pause. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well the Kira supporters and those against were always at each others throats, but now, with this…" The man made a face. "Who can say how bad it'll get. The media alone… well I'm sure you know. Freaking field day, they're having. Everyone's scared. Everyone blames the other side, and it seems no one is safe no matter which opinion you hold. The whole thing's a mess, a great big bloody mess."

Light decided he really didn't like this man. "Look, I know it's bad, but this is just one lunatic. Once he's caught, the public will see the police as heroes again, not Kira. And as long as the killings continue, Kira supporters will continue to feel abandoned by their savior. It's a win win situation for the police, really."

"Win, win?" The man gave out a bark of a laugh. "Forgive me, but I don't see the death of innocents as win win."

"A bad choice of words, perhaps. But you see my point. Anyways, I suppose I should get started."

"Oh right, of course. Well we've already been all through here, and the bodies have been removed so you're free to have your look around and do what ever it is you're expected to do. I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes my self, along with the rest of the group I suspect," he said, nodding to the few in the room. "I was really just waiting for your arrival. If you'll come with me."

Light followed the man down a hallway, where he could here the unmistakable sound of typing coming from a room near the end.

"Stag?" Okada called out.

"Over here," he heard a female voice reply. They made their way into what could only be the teenage daughters room. Posters aligned the walls, CD's were scattered everywhere, and photos of friends covered a full size mirror. Sitting at a desk, a woman in her late twenties was busy typing away at a laptop, paying no heed to them as they entered.

"Ah, so this has been where you've been hiding." The girl made no reply. "Light, this is Miss Janne Stag. Feel free to ask her any questions you may have. Janne this is chief Yagami's son. He's here representing the Kira case. Please give him your _full_ co operation."

He gave the girl a hard stare. Janne gave only the slightest of nods before turning back to her screen.

Okada sighed. "Well then Light, I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you sir," Light said, smiling. He was happy to finally be rid of the man. Casually he began to survey the room, taking note of the various pop idols that donned the wall.

"So… this was the missing daughters' room?" he asked politely, not really sure what to make of the woman steadily ignoring him.

A short grunt was his only reply.

_Ok then…_ "You're on the investigation team then, I take it?"

Light couldn't really make out the girls response but it sounded strangely like '_obviously' _and_ 'idiot_,' muttered softly.

_Great, so now I have to deal with this…_ Light went over to a bookshelf and began to run his fingers along the magazine titles lining the stacks. "Look, I'm sorry to have disturbed you, I'll just—"

"Don't touch anything!" she screeched, finally turning in her chair.

For the first time, Light actually got a good look at her. A plain face, simple glasses, brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. _Painfully average,_ he thought with satisfaction. "What?"

"I don't care whose son you are, but I really don't have time to babysit some collage student. Look around if you want, but _don't touch anything_," she snarled before going back to her work.

Light stared. Was this woman for real? Who the hell did she think she was? Or he was for that matter? "That's not why I'm here," he clipped out, not moving from his position.

Another grunt.

"I'm actually part of the Kira task force. I'm here as part of the ongoing Kira investigation. It's believed that these murders may have some relevance to us. There may be some information your team has missed or over looked, simply because you don't have access to the same information that I do. Do I make my self clear?"

She looked at him darkly. "Well then in that case, you may look around _and_ touch things." She spoke as though she were explaining something difficult to a small child.

Having had enough of her insolence, Light choose to go the other rout and try to ignore her. Quietly he began to riffle through the girls things, looking for anything at all that may have been out of place.

"Is this the first room you've decided to look through?" the woman asked after some time.

"Yes," Light answered. The woman gave him a hard look, taking in his entire appearance. She then made a show of giving him a coy smirk before typing furiously once more. "Is that supposed to mean something?" he asked.

"Probably not," was her short answer.

Light shook his head. _Unbelievable._ "Why are you here, anyways? What is it you do?"

She sighed. "Well right now I'm trying to write up a psych profile."

He blinked. "And you need to be here to do that?"

"You're forgetting the babysitter part," she said, finally turning in her chair.

"I don't need to be watched."

"Well the great L thinks differently, apparently."

Light faltered for a moment. _Well that was unexpected. Had this girl been in contact with L?_ Light stared down at the small woman before him. "If you knew I was working for L, then why have you been giving me a hard time?"

This time she gave him a big smile and with the sweetest voice replied, "Because I'm pissed off."

"That's not really my fault, you know. You don't need to be taking it out on me. Blame L if you want to be pissed at someone, but leave me out of it."

The smile dropped. "Don't you have a job to be doing, or something?"

"Fine." He turned back to his rifling, not really knowing what L thinks he'd be able to find in all this mess. "So what have you gathered about our suspects personal psyche?"

The girl snorted. "That he's crazy."

"Aside from that."

"Aside from that, I'm just writing four thousand words explaining the term 'crazy' to a bunch of bureaucratic idiots who think it's really just another word for _misunderstood_." Janne made a point of using her hands to empathize the words. "Who knew learning to bullshit through university would come in handy, eh? He's crazy, Light. Pure and simple."

"I see." _This is going nowhere._

"No you don't," she clipped back. A few more minutes passed before she added, "Well at least you're not a complete idiot."

"And what do you mean by that?" Light answered, no longer phased by the girl.

"Well, there's the fact that you've decided to search this room first, rather than the main victims. Or was it L that told you to do that?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out the missing girl is the key point of this particular scene," he replied calmly.

"Then we're agreed then."

He sighed. "Agreed on what?"

"Point made."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I'm just jerking you. Hey when you're done here, let's say we go out for coffees."

Light stopped what he was doing and turned to stare at Janne. Did he just hear that right? This girl was nuts. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Janne tossed out another of one of those big smiles, making a show of giving him the once over. "No, just a casual exchange of information… with coffee, of course. Besides," she added with a twinkle of mischief. "Don't you think we should leave the sex till after the fifth victim is found? I mean you're cute and all but I'm just not that kind of girl."

The magazine Light had been holding slipped from his hand as the expression on his face turned from shock, to intrigue, to complete horror and back again.

"Oh, this is just too easy," she began, barely containing a fit of laughter. "I am going to just _love_ working with you."

Comprehension dawned on him. "Oh I see, and by working, you mean jerking me around."

"I thought I said, not till after the fifth body," she answered, not missing a beat.

Light couldn't believe it. What had he done to deserve this, he thought, vaguely entertaining the idea that L had set the whole thing up and was killing himself laughing somewhere. "I can't believe it," he muttered under his breath. "I'm actually missing Misa."

The girl had apparently heard him and gave him a studying look. "You are a sharp one if you've already picked up on that."

"Picked up on what?" he asked, confused once again.

"The Misa Misa connection," she answered with a genuine smile.

Light stared at her in shocked silence, but only one thought drifted through his mind.

_L knew._

_

* * *

A/N:_ ever had a character that was designed to never be really anything but then you kinda started to love em and wanted to increase there role? yeah, I'm in that predicament right now but it makes me excited to see where the story will take me now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: alright, back again for a short little chapter after that long one. basically, now the fun begins. thank you all so much for the reviews, they really keep me going and give me hope that people are actually reading this. as for OC's, don't worry, this isn't gonna turn into a shipping story, but she is necessary to move the plot, it's just before I'd never really given her a personality- now i get to enjoy torturing Light at the same time.

I just want to let you know, i'm a product of the English dub anime. i don't own the Manga, so when it comes to Misa, and her speech pattern, I'm not going to attempt doing her third person thing when i don't actually know how she uses it. so i apologize if that's off putting for some people.

* * *

..

A noise startled her, but she thought nothing of it. Smiling, she picked up her pen.

_Right now I'm in no position to punish criminals. That's why I need you to punish them for me. Misa, let's create a new world together._

The list of names grew with every stroke, the list of the wicked. The list for a new world.

_Careful what you do, cause god is watching your every move._

A sharp pain at her neck, a hand at her mouth, hot breath against her ear.

_No!_

Her eyes slid closed. Everything went black.

..

Beyond stared, hovering just a few inches above her face. It was peculiar what made a face attractive. Take each feature on its own, and you think nothing of it, but put them together as a whole… it was just peculiar. Perhaps he would try reassembling a face for his next experiment.

A soft moan came from her lips as her eyes struggled to open. Her head hurt, painfully so, and all her limbs felt unbearably heavy. Above she could see a dark figure. _Ryuzaki…_

Her eyes widened, fully taking him in. _No, not Ryuzaki. Not Ryuzaki at all_.

Misa screamed, forcing her heavy arm to finally move on its own, and slammed her hand into that wreck visage of a mans face. It wasn't a punch so much as an uncoordinated push, but the combination of the girl's shrill screams and clunky strength was enough to send Beyond back a few paces. His hand made to cover his face, fearing blood.

She screamed again, pushing her self to the back corner of the small bed she'd been lying on and hugged her knees to her chest. _He was hideous_, was Misa's first thought as she looked at him. His skin was marred with ugly blotches of red and twisted scar tissue. She watched as the man stood hunched over, repeatedly placing his hand to lip and then up for inspection.

It was only then that she heard the soft rattle of chains and looked down to find that her left hand had been hand cuffed to a long chain. It was attached, or went through rather, a loop in the wall that snaked around till it reached another at the far side of the room, where its length could be adjusted. _Like a leash_, she thought with horror.

The room was small, more like a large closet than anything, with a slanted low ceiling. Her small bed took up most of one side and a desk and chair took up the other. At the foot of her bed was a door leading to a small washroom, beside that another, closed and locked. Ryuk was standing in front of it. _Ryuk! Oh thank god… but then, when did he ever do anything? _He was just grinning like he always did, not saying a word but clearly enjoying the entertainment.

The man shuffled towards her again, causing her to flinch back. Beyond Birthday, she read above his head. There was no date. That startled her.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked with a scowl. "I'm not bleeding, am I?"

The man was looking at her expectantly. Misa not really knowing what she should do, slowly shook her head.

"Good," he said, pacing back again and turning the chair from the desk to face her. He then perched on it in a much too familiar manner and stared at the girl, nibbling absently at his thumb.

Misa was dumb struck. Did Ryuzaki have a brother? Did he know about the death note? The death note… _Oh no, Light!_

Beyond watched as the girl made an odd squeaking noise and looked beseechingly at the Shinigami standing in the corner.

"Oh yes, I've already met our friend Ryuk there. He's been most helpful in explaining this extraordinary book of yours," he commented, watching the girls gaze shift. He tapped the death note for emphasis, which sat on the desk behind him in open view.

Misa's mouth dropped. She was dead, became her only thought. There was no way around it. They'd found the death note, and with Misa, they could only lead it back to Light. She had failed him.

Her eyes began to water. Perhaps she could convince Ryuk to write her name down. Rem wouldn't do it, but Ryuk, well he was different entirely.

Beyond looked horrified as the girl's eyes teared up. "No. No, don't do that," he pleaded, looking around frantically. A small sob escaped her lips, causing his eyes to widen even more.

He turned and started to rifle through a drawer. "Here," he said, awkwardly handing a package of tissue in her direction. Misa just stared at it. "Please," he added, looking lost.

Misa couldn't explain it, but she actually felt a pang of pity for this creature. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand and took the package from him. "Thank you," she whispered quietly, gently dabbing her eyes.

He man looked instantly relieved and resumed his perch on the chair. "I'm not going to hurt you, Misa," he said after a long silence. "This," he gestured to the chain snaking around the room. "Is actually for my protection. You see, I know who you are. I know that you're the second Kira."

Despite the fact that she knew it was painfully obvious from the beginning, fear still coursed its way through her body at that utterance. "I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered with more strength then she though she had.

Beyond gave her an indulging smile while Ryuk cackled from his corner. "I have the evidence to prove it too, something L never had, isn't that right?" he continued softly. Something like a look of triumph was in his eyes. "If I wanted to, I could take down to the police tonight, and have you locked away, case solved."

Her eyes widened but said nothing.

"That's what L wanted to do, wasn't it? What he hoped to accomplish?" He paused to lean forward. Misa shuddered at his sudden close proximity.

"There's just one thing, Misa Amane," he said with a smile. "Do you know what that is?"

She shook her head, wishing he'd just back up.

"I'm not L."

* * *

Back at headquarters, L sat slumped before his monitor. The screen read 'Victims of Kira' and showed hundreds of names and pictures, all killed by the power of Kira. There was one name however, that L's curser hovered over, unable or unwilling to pass.

Beyond Birthday – _Deceased_ – January 1, 2004.

Ryuzaki nibbled his thumb and stared. _It's possible, but the photo was, somewhat obscured. All those scars still healing could change his appearance… but still..._

The sound of people entering behind him seemed to bring him out of his trance. Minimizing the page, he turned to see the rest of the taskforce, sans Light who was still at the other case scene, come forward looking grim.

"What's going on? I heard criminals are being killed again," Chief Yagami asked.

"There were sixteen deaths just yesterday. All of them were broadcast after Higuchi's death."

L listened as the taskforce briefly went over the new information.

_The evidence against Light Yagami may have been able to keep him in the grey, but Misa… No, everything pointed to her being the second Kira. The only problem was that rule. _

_Thirteen days._

_I have her._

L's eyes widened. "Watari," he said, clicking on his microphone.

"Yes, Ryuzaki, what is it?" the older mans voice answered through the speakers

"I need the medical records and a list of all the inmates and employees for a certain California state prison, for the date December 2003 onward. I believe you know what I'm looking for."

"I… yes Ryuzaki," the hesitant voice replied.

"Ryuzaki, what's this all about?" asked Aizawa.

"Hopefully nothing," L replied, his tone unreadable.

* * *

..

A/N: i admit, this chapter was supposed to be much much longer, you were supposed to get the full BB/Misa scene but i loved his ending line too much. anyways, i promise, the next chapter will be the rest of it, plus i was already at 1000 words, there was no way i'd get it finished before the weekend if i did the whole thing, so i figured this was better than nothing.

thanks you again for the reviews, they make my day.


End file.
